Every holiday's for love
by GoDeAter12
Summary: Each holiday, there is an ornament designed for couples to express their love. What if your two favorite characters are caught up in these at each holiday


It's kind of hard making a songfic. hope you enjoy it.

P.S: CoolTeska thanks for the comment on my removed story. Feel free to comment on this one.

Chapter 1: Christmas

Ornament for love: Mistletoe

_It was a beautiful day in Elmore. But it was no ordinary day, it was Christmas and everyone is setting_ _up_ _for the big party at Elmore high. Gumball is very excite_d _to get dressed up for the big party at their school._

_"I'm sure__ about this is gonna be awesome." Gumball shouted in glee._

_"Young man, it seems you can't breathe in this suit, take it off!" His mother exclaimed._

_"Aw come on mom, just this once?" Gumball asked in a cute like face._

_"Okay, but just this day." his mom agreed._

_Then a knock at the door was heard. To Gumball's surprise, it was Penny. She was wearing a nice outfit consisting of red rubber shoes, pom-poms and a decent ribbon on top of her head._

_"Hey! Coming to the party?" Penny winked._

__"Penny, oh hi! You look too dar_n hot." Gumball choked._

_"Oh this! Sorry this is not my outfit for the party." Penny laughed._

_Penny opened her shell and unleashed her true form. Gumball fainted, for the beauty was too much for him. Penny looked like a doe about Gumball's height. She was wearing a red dress with a collar on the neck. She also has a decent ribbon on top of her head. But with the same shoes and pom-poms.  
><em>

_As Gumball woke up, he saw Penny's new look. He was very amazed of what he saw._

_"Now how do I look?" Penny winked._

_"OH MY GOD! SHE...SHE... DARN IT!" Gumball fainted again._

_"That's a yes to me, now c'mon get up, and let's go." Penny taunted._

_Gumball woke up and bought Penny to school. Everyone was shocked about Penny's appearance. Since she was so beautiful, all the men wanted to escort him to the dance, but Penny tried to focus on being with Gumball._

_"Will you go to the dance with me?" Tobias asked._

_"Sorry! But I'm with Gumball." Penny ignored Tobias._

_At the dance, everyone seems to have a good time. Sussie is just gnawing on the food on the table. Gumball was just chatting with Darwin, and Tobias was standing under a mistletoe, trying to kiss every girl with , nobody went near him. Penny was just chatting with Carrie beside the stage._

_The party started with an opening remark from Mr. Small. Then they had a problem: No one will perform since the budget was short. So they tried to ask Gumball if he can perform on stage._

_"Okay I'll do it! but on one condition." Gumball agreed._

_"Name it!" The director said._

_"Let me say something before I perform." Gumball declared._

_So the host introduced Gumball as the performer for the party. Before Gumball performed, he said:_

_"To all people, merry Christmas! But for Penny, it's a bit special for her. I want to say I LOVE YOU PENNY, I REALLY DO !"_

_The band played a constant beat for a certain song._

_(Gumball)_

_It's the most beautiful time of the year  
>Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer<br>I should be playing in the winter snow  
>But I'mma be under the mistletoe.<em>

_**As Gumball singed the song, Darwin secretly placed a mistletoe at an expected place.**_

_(Gumball)  
><em>

_I don't want to miss out on the holiday_  
><em> But I can't stop staring at your face<em>  
><em> I should be playing in the winter snow<em>  
><em> But I'mma be under the mistletoe.<em>

_With you, shawty with you_  
><em> With you, shawty with you<em>  
><em> With you under the mistletoe<em>

_**Penny was strucked by the song, she loved every minute of it.**_

_(Gumball)  
><em>

_Everyone's gathering around the fire_  
><em> Chestnuts roasting like a hot July<em>  
><em> I should be chillin' with my folks, I know<em>  
><em> But I'mma be under the mistletoe<em>

_Word on the street santa's coming tonight,_  
><em> Reindeer's flying in the sky so high<em>  
><em> I should be making a list I know<em>  
><em> But I'mma be under the mistletoe<em>

_With you, shawty with you_  
><em> With you, shawty with you<em>  
><em> With you under the mistletoe<em>

_**Penny saw Gumball pointing at her and the crowd was pleased.**  
><em>

_With you, shawty with you_  
><em> With you, shawty with you<em>  
><em> With you under the mistletoe<em>

_Eh, love, the wise men followed the star_  
><em> The way I follow my heart<em>  
><em> And it led me to a miracle<em>

_Eh love, don't you buy me nothing_  
><em> I am feeling one thing, your lips on my lips<em>  
><em> That's a very, merry Christmas<em>

_It's the most beautiful time of the year_  
><em> Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer<em>  
><em> I should be playing in the winter snow<em>  
><em> But I'mma be under the mistletoe<em>

_**Gumball was about to finish when Penny went up and hugged Gumball tight.**  
><em>

_I don't want to miss out on the holiday_  
><em> But I can't stop staring at your face<em>  
><em> I should be playing in the winter snow<em>  
><em> But I'mma be under the mistletoe<em>

_With you, shawty with you_  
><em> With you, shawty with you<em>  
><em> With you under the mistletoe<em>

_With you, shawty with you_  
><em> With you, shawty with you<em>  
><em> Shawty with you, under the mistletoe<em>

_Kiss me underneath the mistletoe  
>Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh<br>Oh, oh ,ohhh  
>Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,<br>Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh  
>Oh, oh ,ohhh<br>_

_**When he ended, he went down the stage and stopped upon the hidden mistletoe Darwin placed above him. Penny saw it and went towards Gumball leaning closer to kiss him.**_

_"Wh-what are you doing?" Gumball went red._

_"What does it look like I'm doing." Penny said as she went closer._

_"Hey! Stop it! You're gonna embarrass me." Gumball sweat-dropped._

_"I can't! look above you." Penny smiled_

_So Gumball looked __up and saw the mistletoe Darwin placed. Speaking of Darwin, he was behind them taking a picture for Penny's album._

_ Now let's go back to the couple. As Penny leaned closer to Gumball, Gumball resisted her offer. But then he decided to work with her._

_Finally, they kissed. The crowd was shocked and even some people passed out. But for the two, it was a dream come true._

_After the party, Gumball was going out when another mistletoe was above him._

_"hehehehe! Penny's not here."Gumball smirked._

_"Again! C'mon Watterson pucker up." Penny said, excited to kiss him again._

_"Oh brother!" Gumball complained and puckered up._

_As for Darwin..._

_"Another one for her collection." Darwin said as he placed a photo on Penny's album._

So that's it I can make another one later. See ya!


End file.
